


The Boy Who

by InstructionsNotFound



Series: Pointless Oneshots/Stories [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Instead of writing something useful, It's pointless, This was literally inspired by Dodie's caption on her recent photo, i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-27 17:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15029765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InstructionsNotFound/pseuds/InstructionsNotFound
Summary: Shuichi is asked by his roommate to make a pit stop on his way home to buy a coffee for her, but when doing so, he encounters an mystifying boy.





	The Boy Who

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why I was so inspired to write this, but here you go anyways... 
> 
> This is completely inspired by Dodie's caption on her most recent picture, where she talks about a little encounter she had at Vidcon. 
> 
> Enjoy!

As Shuichi stepped out of Kaito's house, he dialed Kaede's number, just like she had asked.  
  
It took until the second ring for her to pick up, "Hello!"  
  
"Ah, hey Kaede..." Shuichi says, beginning to walk the direction of their apartment building. As of last year, Shuichi and Kaede had been living in the same apartment, because rent wasn't cheap and they were always at each other's places anyway.  
  
"Oh, come on. Don't sound so down," Kaede scolds, "I'm guessing you just left Kaito's, right?"  
  
"Mhm," Shuichi answers, ignoring her earlier comment. Kaede was always getting on him about how he needed to be more energetic like her and Kaito, because he always sounded quiet or sad, especially over the phone, "I'm turning the corner now."  
  
"Great!" Kaede cheers, "So that means you can make a pit stop and get me coffee!"  
  
"Again?" Shuichi asks with a sigh. He should have known that that was why she had wanted him to call in the first place, "Didn't I do that for you last time, too?"  
  
"Yup," Kaede says, her cheerful tone still in tact, "But this way it'll become a tradition! Besides, I'll pay you back this time, okay?"  
  
"Okay..." Shuichi says, giving in like always, "Bye."  
  
"Bye!" Kaede says, ending the call, leaving Shuichi to walk in silence. As he walked, he noticed a cold breeze, causing him to shiver slightly. It was getting closer and closer to the end of fall, meaning that he'd either have to bundle up or give up his peaceful walks and drive instead.  
  
Eventually, he arrived at his destination: the nearby coffeehouse, which happened to be Kaede's favorite place to get coffee. It had an official name, but most locals just referred to it as The House.  
  
Upon walking inside, he was greeted with a warm breeze and the welcoming smell of coffee beans.  
  
After walking towards the counter, he glanced at the menu and gave it a defeated look. Shuichi had never really understood coffee, or all the extravagant names for the different types of it, so he didn't feel confident in choosing what to get.  
  
In the end, he decided to order her the first normal looking thing on the menu. It had something to do with salted caramel, and it was the same thing he had ordered for Kaede the last time she asked.  
  
Hopefully she actually liked it, and hadn't just pretended to.  
  
"Thanks for ordering," The girl at the cashier says, not looking too happy with the fact that she had to watch her tongue in front of customers, "You can wait for your order over there."  
  
Nodding, Shuichi stepped to where the girl had pointed, and began studying her. He had a bad habit of doing that when he was otherwise unoccupied, but he couldn't help it: people were interesting. Each person had their own way of conveying emotions, and their own mannerisms to do so, making them their own unique self.  
  
Before he got to pay much attention to the girl at the cashier, he heard the bell at the door ring, signaling that a customer had either entered or left the building.  
  
Out of curiosity, Shuichi turned his head towards the door, to see a short purple haired boy waltz in. Even from across the room, the boy caught Shuichi's attention.  
  
The boy walked towards the cashier, without any hesitation. He walked with confidence, as if he had no worries. Shuichi subconsciously related the nature of his walk to the feeling of a woman walking in heels: powerful. It wouldn't be too much of a stretch to say that Shuichi was put into a trance, just by watching him.  
  
"Hey Miu!" He chimes happily, speaking as if he knew something nobody else did, "I'll take my usual!"  
  
"Ugh," The girl behind the counter, Miu, gripes, "Yeah, yeah. Whatever."  
  
"That's not the way to greet a customer," The boy says, shaking his head in disapproval.  
  
"Shut your trap, you fu-" Miu begins, before stopping herself, "Thanks for ordering... twerp."  
  
"There, that's better!" The boy says, moving a piece of his hair out of his face, causing Shuichi to notice the pink polish on his nails, "Just kidding! That was a lie. You _really_ need to work on your customer service."  
  
"Shuichi," Calls a new voice from the other side of the counter, signaling that Kaede's drink was ready, just in time to let Shuichi tune out Miu's grumbling.  
  
Just as Shuichi turned to grab it, he heard a voice come from behind him, "Shuichi, huh?"  
  
"Huh?" Shuichi asks, turning around, becoming face to face with the interesting purple haired boy.  
  
"Your name's Shuichi, right? At least that's what Kiiboy just said," He says, looking directly at Shuichi's face, once again demonstrating his lack of hesitation. Most of the time, people were too afraid to look one another directly in the eyes, _but not him_.  
  
"Y-Yeah, that's my name," Shuichi says, not knowing how to talk to someone like him.  
  
For a moment, the boy didn't say anything else, but instead stood there, studying Shuichi, before exclaiming, "I've decided that you get to know my name too! I'm Kokichi Ouma!"  
  
"Oh, uh..." Shuichi stalls, unsure of how to respond, "Nice to meet you?"  
  
With that, Kokichi took a step backwards, closed his eyes, put his small, manicured fingers to his lips, and blew a kiss towards Shuichi, before strutting back over towards Miu, leaving Shuichi red faced and speechless.  
  
At least now Shuichi definitely had something to think about on his walk home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! You made it to the end! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
